Broken Reality
by Emmy Jo
Summary: Bella married Edward, and when he turns her, something goes wrong. She wakes to find she is trapped in a nightmare: Reality; Edward never existed. Or so she is told....Alice has a strange vision that she thinks will change her family's lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Reality**

Chapter 1

Alice was deep in concentration... she wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks on her, but this just seemed so absurd.

"Alice, what do you see" asked Jasper in a calm voice.

"I...Hmm... I'm not sure it's...Argh! Confusing..." Alice let out a huff of air and fell back on the bed she was sitting on. "There's a girl, human, always the same girl, and a book, or a journal? This isn't like my other visions. This one is blurred, like someone is trying to block me, and I'm only catching glimpses of it." she looked back up to jasper.

"Why would someone be trying to block you? Is there any danger?" he was serious but, still remained completely calm. Alice closed her eyes again.

"No, not that I can see." she said as she opened her eyes again. "I don't think it's anything to worry about, it's just annoying not to know what it means."

Alice closed her eyes again and Jasper left the room to allow her to really focus. Alice saw her again, the girl. She had brown hair and eyes, and a pretty face, but she was crying. Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she opened a journal and started writing.

_So it is a journal._

Then, Alice saw something that would have made her heart stop if it could. There on the first page of the journal the girl wrote:

_**My name is Isabella Marie **__**Swan**__** Cullen.**_

_**When moving to Forks, Washington when I was seventeen, I was in a fatal plane crash. It killed many, injured even more, and left me in a coma. A coma that I would never have come out of if I had had a choice. A coma that has left me haunted with the life I want so badly, but will never have again. I dream about it, him, them, us. Every night I wake up crying, go to sleep crying, I do everything crying now. I can't help it. I miss my husband. My Edward.**_

_**It's been Three months, two weeks, and five days since the last time I 'saw' Edward Cullen. That's one hundred and ten days since I've been with my husband, my soul mate, my everything. I don't care what my therapist, friends, parents, or anybody else tells me. He was real. Do you think I'm crazy? Fine. But that's your problem. I married a vampire, and no matter how unbelievable it sounds, it was real. My left hand feels useless without Elizabeth Masen's ring; my ring... **_

_**-Bella Cullen**_

Alice shot up, covering her mouth with her hand. _What did I just see? And how is this possible?_

So many thoughts went through Alice's mind,

1. Who exactly was this Bella girl?

2. How...does she really know Edward? That would be hard for him to keep from us; but that's impossible anyway because-

3. She's a human, and we're not, speaking of which

4. How does she know what we are, if we've never meet her?

5. How does she know details that she could only have learned from one of us? Cullen. Vampire. Elizabeth Masen; the ring Edward still had hidden in his closet. Forks.

This was all so very confusing to Alice. None of it made the least bit of sense.

_Poor girl, she's been through a lot... she looks heartbroken._ _Well, she's not totally crazy; which is the scary part. But I know Edward has never met her, so they can't be married. Haha, Edward marrying a human. What a ridiculous thought. This girl was obviously troubled_.

Alice sat there trying to figure out how exactly this could have happened, and she could only think of a few theories.

_Either Bella is crazy, and had a very realistic dream (but that didn't exactly explain a lot,) or she could have somehow tapped into another dimension where all this did happen, but I'm not an expert on this topic so I can't be sure. Maybe she had a glimpse of what her life would have been like had the plane not crashed. Perhaps Bella had a gift like mine and she had a vision of the future while she slept, and mistook it for already happening... No; that's flawed because she was younger in her dream/vision/glimpse or whatever it was that happened to her. Maybe we should have a family meeting. _

Alice saw something she didn't like. _Ok, scratch that. I'll just tell Edward when he and Emmett get back and see what he thinks. _pause  
_oh whoa, bad, bad idea... Well I feel like I should tell someone. Carlisle. _

She didn't have a vision that would indicate that this was a bad choice so she went to go find her father. There was a knock and the office door.

"Come in."

"Carlisle? Do you have a minute? I'd like to discuss something with you"

"Of course, what is it Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Alice was about to begin but changed her mind. "Carlisle, if I tell you something, do you think you could block it from Edward? At least till we figure out what to do. It may be important to all of us; and he won't handle it well."

Carlisle had had many years of practice at blocking Edward from reading his thoughts, and as long as he concentrated enough he knew he would be able to do it.

"Edward won't me very happy," he said in a disapproving tone, but he was smiling and Alice knew that meant a yes."What has you so worried Alice?

Alice told him everything she knew about this human girl, her visions, theories, and worries for Edward.

"Carlisle...I think I need to go see her. I can't decide what I've really seen until I talk to her and decide she's not crazy. But I won't go if you think it's a bad Idea."

Carlisle laughed, "why don't you just tell me if it's a bad idea or not, I'm sure you already know."

Alice glided over to him and gave him a brief hug. "Thank you Carlisle, I'll probably be gone for few days." She went to her room to get a few things before she left.

Alice wasn't sure how long this would take so she grabbed a change of clothes just in case and put them in a small black bag, then reached for her car keys on the dresser. Jasper was suddenly in the room and beat her to them. He held them in his hand.

"Where are_ you_ going?" he asked

"I'm sorry Jasper, I can't tell you. It's not that I don't want to, it's just-"

"Edward?" he guessed. Alice nodded her head. "Then I'll go with you."

"No Jasper, I have to do this alone." He nodded once in acceptance. "I'll see you in a few days." She kissed him goodbye before leaving. He stood by the window as he watched her speed down the driveway.

**Authors note: So what did you think? This is my fist time writing a fic, so any feedback/ comments would be great. If anyone actually likes it I'll post the rest of it soon. I have a plot idea in my head now...so I'll probably post it anyway; Mwahaha...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Alice sped down the highway towards Olympia, where she knew she would find this Bella girl still in the hospital there. It had taken Bella some time to learn how to use her body again, that meant extensive physical therapy. Alice would make the 150+ mile trip from forks to Olympia in about 30 minutes, but she used what little time she had to think her plan through once more. Alice was frustrated by the fact that she couldn't see this girl's future clearly, or her own now that she was planning on being with her soon. Alice wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say to her, something like this had never happened before. Alice knew it would involve a lot of sensitivity, this girl would probably crack under all this emotion stress.  
_  
Maybe she'll be relieved, knowing she's not crazy at least...I know I was._Even though she had few Human memories, Alice could remember what it felt like to have people think you're crazy, just enough to feel sorry for the girl. Alice let her mind drift and her driving become second nature.

_I wonder if she'll know me, like she knows Edward or maybe he was the only star in her little 'dream'... I'll have to see what her reaction to me is before I decide how to start._Alice replayed her visions over in her head. There was something about the girl, she was different. Alice couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
_  
Well of course she's "different", she's professing her undying love for her (supposed) vampire hubby in her journal._

Which was quickly becoming a novel, Alice briefly saw. Alice was becoming more interested in this girl by the minute.  


_How strange, she seemed to not even care that Edward was a vampire. Most humans naturally shy away from our kind. I'll have to see if thats actually the case. I see that she's attached to him, or her memory of him at least. I wonder if she really does know him, his personality, and traits, talents, secrets...what was it that she had said? she was his "soul mate"? this is beyond unnatural, even by vampire standards. How could she really know and love some one she's never actually met? Well, I guess I"m about to find out._Alice pulled into the hospital parking lot just after 9pm. Visiting hours would be over now, but those sorts of things hardly mattered to Alice. she walked in through the front doors and went straight for the elevator, pressing the button to the third floor.

_Lets see, Rehab wing...room 209..._The elevator doors opened and Alice turned left and headed down the hallway. She came to a wall with a window and a desk behind it with a young male nurse sitting behind the glass. There was a sign over the double doors to his right that read "Medical Rehabilitation Center." The young man hadn't seen Alice yet so she walked to the glass and gently tapped on it with her nail. The young man looked up suddenly and dropped is pen in surprise. He slided the glass over and spoke.

"Um...What can I help you with?" He asked as he stared at her, mesmerized by her beauty.

"Hello-," She glanced at his name tag, " Kenny," Alice said in her sweet musical voice. " I know its kinda late but..." She leaned closer to the window her face was now about 5 inches from his. "...I really need to see someone, Do you think you could make one tiny little exception for me?" Alice gave him a smile.

"well, it does kinda go against policy but,..." Kenny hesitated, " I guess it can be our little secret." He grinned at her while he buzzed her in. "Who's the patient?" He asked, looking at a chart with room information. Alice didn't stop walking, she glanced over her shoulder has she walked away.

"Thats okay, I already know the room number..." She said in a hushed voice. Alice quickly found Bella's room. The door was open enough to see her sitting cross-legged in a big leather chair next to the window. She was just staring out the window, crying silently, with a journal open in her lap and a pen held loosely in her hand. She had her hair in a low messy ponytail, and she was wearing a white tank top and light blue pajama pants. Alice quietly opened the door just enough to allow herself in. Bella didn't turn her head.

"Bella?"

BPOV

The last thing I remembered was Edward holding me in his arms as his venom flowed through my body, and expecting to see him in 3 days.

It had been about three months since Id woken up, but not to Edwards face. No, that was something I would never see again. I had woken up to realize I was in the only kind of hell that existed for me. A world without Edward. This was reality.

I knew I should accept that but, I couldn't just let him go. He was my life, my purpose, he was my soul mate. My time with him wasn't a dream, it felt too real, I remembered his cold touch, even now, after I'd been away so long. Tears flowed down my cheeks silently. They were a welcome friend by now. They gave me some sort of release from the burning tension in my mind.

I thought about My husband, And what I missed the most. I missed the feeling of his cold, indestructible arms around me. They way he smelled and tasted so good. I missed feeling safe. How he was so annoying perfect that I adored him for it, and how he loved me, the same way I loved him. I missed feeling loved. What I missed the most was making love to him. The closeness, not just physically, but emotionally and mentally as well. The way he'd look into my eyes with pure love and affection. Those were things I would never forget until the day I died. If nature was kind, she would let that be soon. I couldn't take much more of this broken reality.

I thought it was kind of sick for whoever controlled these things to give Edward to me, then rip him away and pretend it never happened. I knew I never really deserved him, but this was just cruel.

I tried to stop thinking about him, about my family- the Cullens, what my life was like; my therapist said it wasn't good to dwell on these things. So I was writing it down. I hoped that would help, but I seriously doubted anything could distract me from this pain.

So this was my life now, Crying, always crying, writing, missing everything I knew. My body ached physically and mentally. It ached for Edward, and his touch. I was just now starting to walk around on my own, which was proving to be even more difficult. It seems I was just as clumsy here as I was in Arizona. I had to be careful and try not to trip in front of Charlie or Renee, or any nurses, because they would alway fuss over me. Mostly, I wanted to be alone, and my parents respected my wishes. The nurses however, did not. They came and went as they pleased at random hours, so I just tried to ignore them for the most part.

I didn't even hear the door open when I heard one of them call my name.

"Bella?"

My Body froze. I knew this voice; and it wasn't in my head.

I distinctly felt two emotions course through me. Happiness was the first, a familiar voice... one that connected my two lives, was calling for me. Then I was suddenly terrified, I realized that my loose grip on my sanity might just be slipping. But I didn't care, I'd rather be crazy and live in a vampire filled world than be sane and miserable. The joy overpowered the fear as I turned my head to look in the voice's direction.

And there she was, Just like I remembered her, every detail perfect. Fresh tears sprang forth, but from happiness this time.

"Alice!" It was only a whisper, but she heard me. Alice took a step forward, as if she wasn't sure. I managed to jump out of the chair and closed the space between us. I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her a tightly as I could, but she didn't hug back right away. Slowly she let one hand rest around me.

"Oh Alice!" I cried unable to control myself. " Alice what happened? What went wrong? Why am 

I here? Where's Edward? Why didn't he come for me? Is he ok? Where's Edward?" I paused and looked at her face. She looked sad and confused. "Alice... why are you looking at me like that?"

"Bella..." she started, as if preparing me for something.

"You don't know me." I answered for her. It was back; the ache that consumed my body. I sat down on the edge on my bed a stared at the floor

"No, not exactly, thats why I'm here." She didn't move from where she stood.

"Then, none of it really happened, did it?" It wasn't really a question, it was more a fact. I felt a agonizing pain somewhere in my center as I finally admitted this out loud. I didn't look up.

" I'm not sure, Bella..." She said my name again, bringing something to my attention. I met her gaze.

"But you know _Who_ I am. How?" Wait, I was confused, what did Alice's presence mean?

"Wait, I need you to tell me some things; Please Alice?" I begged. She looked like she wanted to say some thing but just nodded instead. I asked the most important one first, because it would determine if the other questions where necessary.

"Does Edward Cullen exist?"

"yes."

For the first time in 3 months, I felt hope. I continued my questioning.

"And the rest of the Cullens? You and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle?"

" Yes."

"And Edward, he's...you're all vampires?"

She hesitated, then answered, " yes."

"And none of you know me, do you?"

" No; I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath. "Do you think I'm crazy, Alice?"

She smiled in amusement, " No. No, Bella, I don't think you're crazy. But I think something did happen to you, for you to have experienced what you did." She came and sat with me on the bed.

"Alice, How did you know who I was, then? How did you know where to find me?"

"I had a vision this morning, when you started writing your journal. I saw the first paragraph, and honestly I was a little scared of what it meant. But I didn't sense danger, it was the opposite. I 

felt compelled to see you, to get a real answer. The vision wasn't clear, it felt like someone was blocking me."

"Who do you think blocked you?" I asked.

"You. I don't think you meant to, but it was frustrating as hell." she smirked at me. "You must have a powerful mind."

I smiled. "You used to say things like that to me all the time," I looked at her, she didn't get it so I continued.  
"Oh, well...I guess I can't be sure of this now but, Vampire powers that allowed them into my mind never had an effect on me. Like Edward's, he couldn't read my mind." I smiled to myself, "That bugged the hell out of him. But it was a good thing, I think... it allowed him to feel normal when we were alone. Oh, and the Volturi." I added as an after thought.

"The...Volturi?" she asked as though she had misunderstood. I nodded. "Wow, sounds like you had quite an adventure. So that means that-"

"Aro and Jane can't really mess with me. Aro wanted to test this theory with others, but Edward wasn't too keen on that idea." I let out a sigh. "I know that story doesn't make sense to you, but I'll try to tell you if it'd help."

"No, thats ok, I think you might want to rest now. You look tired." She moved to get off the bed. She was using slow, deliberate motions. Probably trying not to scare me, which was pointless. I had to remind myself that she wasn't used to being herself around me.

"Alice please," I grabbed her hand. The fact that she was ice cold was comforting. "Last time I woke up, you all were gone, I'm not sleeping now. Besides, you haven't told me why you came yet."

Alice sat back down on the bed, "I came because I had to be sure of what I was seeing. This is a strange situation. Also, you knew our secrets, I had to be sure you hadn't unintentionally exposed us." She paused. "Bella, I was wondering...Could you tell me something, Something private, about each of my family members; something only we should know?"

"Of course I can." I started telling her as many details as I could about my family, everyone's personalities, the stories of how everyone changed, their talents and interests, weaknesses. Anything I could remember that hadn't left the family. I finished a hour later an looked at her. She was calculating the information.

Then she smiled. "I think you're telling the truth Bella. Now, we just need to figure out why this happened to you. Then, what we're going to do about it." She sighed, "It would be easier to decide what to do it I could see the outcome of potential plans..."

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm not trying to block you."

"I know." she thought for a moment, then reached for my hand. "here, I heard that sometimes contact helps, but I've never had to try it." she held both my hands in hers and closed her eyes. I didn't dare move, minutes seemed to drag on forever. Then Alice opened her eyes and had a slightly amused look on her face. " Well...I don't think that was in the right order, but anything helps. At least now I might see clearer."  


I was about to ask what she had seen but she suddenly asked,"Bella you are 18 right?"

I didn't know why my age mattered but I answered, "Yeah, but why- "

"So that means technically you're an adult, fully capable of making her own decisions." she answered, but then kept going, answering her own thoughts out loud. She stood up and started pacing, "So they couldn't stop you if we did, but then I suppose they'd look... You could leave a note, but would that work?" She stopped pacing and closed her eyes briefly before turning to me again. She seemed to have gotten an acceptable vision.

"Bella, I have a favor to ask, I'd like to take you to Carlisle. He can help me analyze this better. Would you be comfortable with that?"

Comfortable? Ha! I was more than comfortable, I was ecstatic. I got up as quickly as I could, changed into some jeans and tugged a light sweater on. Alice handed me my shoes. "I'll just take that as a yes." she said. Of course she already knew I'd accept, she'd just added the last part out of politeness.

I put my shoes on as Alice picked up my journal and pen. I couldn't believe this was happening! Alice was here, and she was about to rescue me.

"Here," she ripped a page from the back out the journal. "Write them a note, We need to hurry if we want to get out of here without being seen."

I took the paper a quickly scrawled:

_**Charlie & Renee**_**  
**_**Sorry, But I had to get out of here.**_**  
**_**Try not to worry, I'll be safe.**_**  
**_**Call you as soon as I can.**__**Love- Bella**_

I folded the note and placed it on the pillow. Alice had found my bag and put as many of my things in it as she could, including my journal.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded. she walked to the door and pause. I knew she was waiting for the perfect timing she had foreseen. "Okay...now." she whispered. We walked quietly down the hallway, opposite the front entrance, and went down a flight of stairs, then another, and another. I only tripped twice but luckily Alice was in front so she managed to break my fall. "You'll be doing that a lot, won't you?" she asked.

"Sorry, I afraid so."

We got to the main entrance and out the front doors without any trouble. Alice led me to her car and I just had to laugh when I saw a yellow Porcshe 911 Turbo in front of us.  


"What?"

"Let me guess, a present from Edward?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked, intrigued.

"Lucky guess," I sighed as I opened the door.

In an instant, Alice was flying out of the parking lot, and despite her daredevil driving; I had never felt more safe and alive than I had in months.

A/N: So what did you think of my second attempt? Reviews and comments would be great. Feel free to critique anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

"So..." Alice said as we started toward forks, "Can I ask how you met Edward in that little dream of yours? She turned and gave me a sweet smile, then added cautiously, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'm just trying to understand how this could have happened."

I turned to look out the window at the blur of the moon-lit scenery. "It wasn't a dream..." I sighed as my confused mind wondered what exactly it was then.

"What do you want to call it then?" Alice asked in a soft voice.

I sighed again. "I don't know...go ahead and call it a dream, call it whatever you want." _But it was more than that,_ I thought to myself. I could feel her staring at me, waiting for me to continue. "I moved to forks to live with my dad-"

"Police chief swan," Alice said to herself as if she remembered something she'd forgotten. "A lot of people wondered why he moved out of town so suddenly. Sorry, please continue."

"I went to your school, Edward and I had biology together. He acted like he was in pain or something the entire period, and he kept giving me these death-glares. It wasn't until later I found out that he almost killed me that first day. He told me the only thing that kept him from snapping everyone's neck right then and there and taking me, was plotting all the different ways to do just that; or lure me out on my own." Alice looked at me slightly confused.

"Why would he do that? We don't feed on humans, and Edward especially has amazing control, its been years since he's even entertained that kind of thought, what would provoke him to mass murder your class?"

"Oh... apparently my blood appeals to Edward more than anyone one else's ever had. What was it they called me?..."

I thought for a moment, trying to find a memory I'd tried so hard to repress; the one in Volterra. "La Tua Cantante, because my blood "sings" for him. You probably think that should terrify me, it surprised Edward when I told him it didn't. But it was actually one of my favorite things about us. It was the whole reason we ended up together in the first place." I angled myself in the seat so I was facing more toward Alice.

"After the first day he took off and went to Denali, then decided he overreacted and came back a few weeks later. He really couldn't avoid me since we were lab partners, and after that he managed to civil towards me. Then I almost got crushed by a van in the school parking lot, and Edward ran over, at Vampire speed, and stopped it with his bare hands to save my life. That was sort of the beginning of the end really. That's when I realized something was up, but Edward refused to talk to me after that. He insisted it was better that we not be friends. He finally gave up on that, he said I was too tempting to resist. He still wouldn't tell me what he was exactly, but I figured it out for myself, and once I did all the walls came down. He learned to control himself around me enough for us to have a relationship. We realized we loved each other and although it it kind of went against nature, we made it work."

"Wow. So how did you figure out what we are?" she asked.

"I had a friend in La push," Suddenly I remembered that I didn't actually have a friend named Jacob. Not anymore. I took a breath and continued my story. "After he told me about an old tribe legend, I put two and two together." I tried to bring Alice up to date, only highlighting on the major events. James and the Ballet studio, Edward leaving, Cliff jumping, Italy, Volterra, Werewolves, Victoria and the newborns, the engagement and the wedding, then finally the honeymoon and my disappointing attempt to change. "Then I woke up; and I think you know the rest."

"That's quite a story. So lets get this straight? You _wanted_ to be a Vampire?" she didn't wait for me to answer. "You must have really loved him."

"I still do." I remembered where we were headed then and turned to Alice and asked nervously, " Alice, will he be there?" I was worried, I didn't know if anything would be the same. 

Would I still appeal to him in the same way? Would he want to take my life like he did that first day?

If he did there would be no potential witnesses like last time, his family would support him through any mistake he made. _No,_ I tried to reason with myself, _Alice wouldn't have asked you to come if she thought it was dangerous for me_.

_But what if this Edward is different?_ I panicked. _What if he doesn't love me?_

No, I have to believe that Edward in any form would love me or my reason for living would cease to exist.

"No Bella," she said sensing my emotions, or rather my quickened pulse. "Edward and Emmett went hunting for the weekend, they shouldn't be back till sometime tomorrow, unless they change their minds and come home early, but I don't see that happening."

"What about everyone else?"

"Don't worry, Carlisle and I will be there. He knows you're coming, Although he's not expecting us till tomorrow. I wasn't sure how willing you'd be to come."

"So whats the plan?" I asked as we came into Forks and sped down familiar roads.

"First we talk to Carlisle and see what he thinks. I have my theories but he knows much more than I do. Then we'll decide what to do."

"Alice, what did you see, when we were back in the hospital?"

"I don't think I should tell you," She looked at me hesitantly, then saw my worried expression. "Oh, but don't worry Bella, its nothing really." She smiled confidently, but I knew she was keeping something from me and that made me worry.

We turned into the hidden lane just outside town and the Cullen residence came into view. It was odd (to say the least,) that everything was so different now, but these details had remained the same.

My heart started beating nervously. I had to meet the Cullens all over again. Though I knew them well, I wasn't sure how they'd react to me this time. Alice pulled into the garage and the car came to a stop.

"Ready?" Alice asked. I nodded and opened the door to get out. It was dark outside now, but there was a light on in the garage. I turned around and Carlisle was there to greet us.

"Hey Carlisle." Alice said.

Her nodded to her, "Alice. So," he said, turning to me with a polite smile, "You must be Miss Swan?" I nodded in response, unable to find my words. _Miss Swan. Sigh. I was just starting to get used to being a Cullen._"Alice, I think perhaps we'd better talk outside for a moment, the others were already suspicious of something, but now..." Carlisle glanced at me.

"Oh, they're probably just thinking Alice caved and brought Jasper a snack." I joked, trying to lighten the mood and my nerves. But no one laughed.

Carlisle turned to look at me but spoke to Alice. "Wow. You weren't kidding Alice."

"I know, odd isn't it? Thats not even the half of it!" She replied with an excited smile.

Carlisle glanced over his shoulder. "Perhaps we should walk this way?" He gestured towards a path that led into the nearby wood. Alice grabbed something out of a box on our way out and handed it to me. It was a flashlight. _Great; hiking the dark.  
_  
Alice and I followed him a good distance from the house ( Alice had to catch me 3 three time as I fell) and when we were out of earshot, they both stopped to look at me. I recognized where we were. I'd been here quite a few times with my Edward. We were a few feet off the trail where there was a break in the trees, making a small little clearing. There was a full moon over head giving off some pale light, it was just enough for me to make out their faces. There was a few large odd shaped rocks (conveniently smooth and flat) about knee high. I walked over to one 

and sat down, leaning forward and bracing myself with my hands on my knees. I didn't have the advantage of never tiring as they did, and my legs still weren't used to this much exercise in one shot anymore.

"Alright. Now, would either of you like to explain what happened?" He asked calmly. "We need to sort this out before Ed-...Before anything else happens."

I knew what he was about to say, _"before Edward comes home and finds a crazy human claiming to me his wife." Sigh. _This was gong to be bad, I could tell.

Too tired and out of breath for words I lifted one hand and pointed to Alice. She knew the story well enough, plus whatever she had seen and wasn't willing to share with me yet. She turned to Carlisle and explained everything so fast I could barely catch it all. She accomplished in only a few minutes what it had taken me hours to explain. Then they started discussing something else even faster and I couldn't keep up. Now that Carlisle was up to date he started pacing, deep in thought.

"That's very interesting," he murmured. He stopped and turned to me."You say it wasn't a dream, but you were in a coma, Correct?"

I sighed. "Yes, but I don't know how to describe it to make sense to anyone. It was real Carlisle. Completely tangible. There's no way I could have dreamed those kinds of details, I'm not creative enough."

"Well, Alice seems to think you're sincere, so I won't bet against her. She had some interesting theories and I think she is quite accurate. It's not impossible, but remarkably uncommon. Alice and I think that when the plane started to crash and you sustained your head injury, it triggered something in your mind. Something that was probably always there, unnoticed. There has been stories like these for centuries, that people with a rare gift could pass through to different dimensions, worlds, or times."

_Gifted? Me? I"m about as gifted as I am graceful._Carlisle continued, "Now this is speculation from my part, but it could have been possible that the plane passed through a break or crack, for lack of a better word, in this world; leaving an opening that would only be usable for one of the gifted. A gateway so to speak. I don't mean physically of course, but immaterial, like an energy. That crack may have interfered with the gravity. Assuming it was something along those line, my next guess would be that you passed through, not to a different world; It was clearly the same one. Perhaps into and alternate course of the same world, both happening simultaneously. But your mind must have subconsciously been trying to protect itself from this reality and allowed you to continue your life as it would have happened had the plane not crashed. The pain of going through your..Uh...Change, must have triggered the same part of your mind as the crash had, but closing it this time, sending you here completely conscience again. Like I said, it's only theory and speculation, but it's the best I've got I'm afraid."

I sat there in shocked silence for a moment to think about what he'd said. _Well, hey, I guess anythings is possible, right?_ It made enough sense, considering nothing was very normal or traditional when you were hanging out with vampires. I was relieved to have some sort or explanation at least. Then I thought of something.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"In my, uh, Alternate life,"_ I guess I could call it that. _"My mind was guarded from vampire powers that allowed them inside my head. Do you think it was because of this "gift" thing? If I'm back now does it work the same way? Do you think Edward will be able to read my thoughts?" I was slightly panicky now.

Alice giggled, "Don't worry Bella, it still works the same way. Just because that part of your mind isn't in use right now doesn't mean its not there."

I let myself calm down and grasp what this really meant.

_So I'm not crazy. It did happen. Thats how it should have happened. Stupid Plane. Stupid crack in supernatural energy. If I'd taken another flight I still would have been here in forks right now, but in Edwards arms, where I belonged. Why is my life so damned complicated!?_So if this all happened in the same 'world' as Carlisle had said than _this_ Edward would still be _my _Edward, wouldn't he? He would still love me like he should, right? He promised he'd always love me forever, no matter what. I think this could fall into the "no matter what" category.

"Thats not quite all," He continued. "Alice says she has another theory, but I'll let her explain it. It's better if fewer people know, so I'll wait for you at the house." He turned to face Alice gave her a nod and run back to the house. Alice took her cue.

"You're both trying to keep as much of this from Edward aren't you?" she nodded.

"What's your other theory?"

"Well, Bella, along with everything that Carlisle has said, I believe that your future with us is inevitable. If you weren't meant to know us now, I don't think I would have had my vision of you. I think that you will be part of our family someday. One way or the other."

"One way or the other?" I asked.

"Yes, that's the tricky part. You seem like a lovely girl Bella, and I think you and Edward are perfect for each other. And I know you love him already. I'd like nothing more than to see my brother as happy as you say he was with you. But I think we all know how stubborn and temperamental he can be. He's not going to like the idea of me trying to set him up with a human, no offense."

"None taken."

"But I have a plan. If fate says you and Edward belong to together, then it should happen eventually. He'll be angry with me, I've seen it, but I think he'll come around soon. I don't know all the details yet."

"So that's one way, what about the other?"

"I'll give you a choice. If it all happens the way you and I want it to, this wont be necessary. But; if He decides to hold a grudge, or tries to leave and doesn't come back till you decide to give up, or has another stupid theatrical idea, I'll give you the choice. If you still want to be one of us, I promise I'll make it happen. I'm only offering because of your aversion to aging. If he doesn't come around in the next few years, you'll have eternity to try. But like I said, thats up to you."

"Thanks Alice." I tried to sound grateful, but now I was terrified of what might or might not happen. I liked Alice's plan, but having to wait for Edward to realize he was in love with was going to difficult. _That is, if he if he realizes._ I didn't want to do the awkward dating thing again, but if it was the only way to get back to being his wife for forever, I'd do it willingly. "So what exactly do you want me to do?

"Nothing. Just be yourself, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Won't Edward know what your doing?"

"Probably, that's why he'd be mad. But I'll try and confuse him by thinking of something else."

"So now what do we do?"

"Now we go back to the house, and let everyone know we're going to have a guest with us for a while."

"Will that be ok? I mean Jasper-"

"Oh of course its ok, and don't worry, He's gotten much better. And the others will just have to deal with me if they have a problem."

I felt uneasy about this but what else was I supposed to do? I got up and followed her back through the forest. Carlisle was waiting for us in the yard. So we could go in together.

He turned and lead the way up the steps to the house. I took a deep breath. _Here we go. _

As soon as we were inside I saw that Esme, Jasper and Rosalie were already in the living room waiting for us. Of course they probably smelled me from miles away, now they all wanted to know why I was here.

Esme was sitting patiently on the white sofa. Jasper was standing in the doorway on the opposite end of the room, waiting in case he needed to make a quick escape, no doubt. Rosalie was standing in the middle of the room with her arms folded across her chest. Glaring at me now. I thought I'd be used to that by now, but I still felt my self start to blush under her stare.

"_What__**.**__Is__**.**__That!?"_ Rosalie asked not even bothering to hide her anger and disgust. She looked at Alice.

"Come now, Rose-" Carlisle started to warn her, but neither of them were paying attention.

"_She_ is Bella, and she will be staying here until I say so." Alice replied in a calm but firm voice.

"You didn't...Kidnap her, did you Alice?" Esme asked in a tone that mothers used when they reprimand their child. I laughed.  


"Of course not!" Alice said defensively. Carlisle chuckled and then spoke.

"Bella is Alice's friend, and I have agreed to let Bella stay here as long as she likes. I have given Alice my word that Bella will be safe here."

"But Carlisle-" Rosalie started.

"My decision is final Rosalie. I won't debate the topic."

Rosalie was seething with anger, but her voice was controlled when she spoke. "May I ask why, then, we will be having the pleasure of Bella's company?"

Alice answered, "Sorry, Rose, right now thats on a strict need-to-know basis, and I don't think you need to know." Alice had a innocent smile on her face and that pushed Rosalie over the edge. She gave me another glare before disappearing from the room in a fraction of a second.

I could see the worried expression on Esme's face. She was obviously wondering if I thought Rosalie speed was surprising. Carlisle saw her expression.

"Bella knows what we, and she is more comfortable around us when we are ourselves. I can't explain more than that." He announced to Esme and Jasper.

I could feel everyone staring at me still and I was getting extremely uncomfortable, then I felt a flood of calm wash over me. I turned and gave Jasper a smile, which he wasn't expecting. He looked at me, then Alice, who gave him and apologetic smile.

"Need-to-know, huh?"

"Sorry Jasper." Alice said walking toward him. He met her half way and she way him a hug.

He let out a sigh, "I understand. So, no snack?" He gave me a smile over Alice's shoulder. I smiled back, he must've heard my joke earlier.

"No Jasper, no snack." Alice answered.

Esme frowned at them, then stood up and held her hand out to me, "It's very nice to meet you Bella." She smiled.

"Thank you Esme."

"I'm sorry for Rosalie's behavior, I should go speak to her."

"Oh, no, it's ok, really." But she just gave me another smile and whisked away.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my study." Carlisle started to exit, then added, "Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything Bella." He smiled then he was gone.

"Alright Bella, Follow me." She said taking my hand and leading upstairs. She took me to hers 

and Jasper's room and shut the door behind her. My bag was already on the bed and I vaguely wondered when she slipped away to go and get it. _Oh well_. "You'll sleep here tonight."

I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off.

"Oh, don't argue Bella, You know you wont win."

I closed my mouth. _She's right anyway._ "Thanks Alice, for everything."

She smiled, "Your welcome. Now I want you to get some rest, you've already abused you body enough for today. Try to sleep, I'll be right downstairs if you need anything."

She left me to change back into my pajamas and I curled up on her bed, exhausted. I really didn't want to go to sleep. I was still afraid I'd wake up and find myself back in that hospital bed.

Eventually I started feeling drowsy and I found myself slipping into a comfortable void.

A/N: So this chapter was a little longer, What did you think? Comments and reviews would be great!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

The sun had just come up and Emmet and I were finishing our hunt. I drained the mountain lion I'd just captured and was feeling quite satisfied. It had been a while since we'd had a good long hunt. I quickly ran through the trees and found Emmett who had just finished his meal as well.

"I'm ready to go if you are." I told him.

"I'm finished. Race you back to the house?" He challenged.

I smiled and took off at the same time he did, although I was ahead of him now. _I'll never know why he insists on racing me; he knows I'm going to win anyway. _We raced through the forest back towards forks. We were several hours away, but it would take us less than a half hour to get there. I was feeling pretty content at the moment, my thirst was somewhat quenched, and the run was exhilarating, and I was so far away from anyone that my mind was peacefully quite. Except for Emmett that is, but his thoughts were only focused on running faster, and when you are used to having hundreds of voices in your mind hearing only one is a welcome change.

We were a few miles from the house when my day was ruined. A sent, so strong it felt like a slap in the face, suddenly hit me like a tidal wave. Dear god, the scent. There was nothing I could compare it with. I knew I was smelling blood, the most delicious blood I'd ever smelt, And I wanted it. I didn't care if it was human; I needed to satisfy this burning thirst in me. It felt like I hadn't hunted at all, like I'd been depriving myself for years. I forgot about the race but started 

running faster, that's when I heard everyone's thoughts. I focused on Rosalie's.

_**Rosalie: Argh! I hate this, I hate her! And Alice. Damn-it she knows I hate being left out of a secret.  
**_  
_Why is Rose mad at Esme and Alice; what was their secret?_ I listened for Alice's thoughts. She was reciting the periodic table of elements, and then translating it into French, one element at a time. _Alice is so odd. _I moved on to Esme.

_**Esme: oh dear, I hope she's ok up there she's been asleep for an awfully long time...Should I check on her? No, she needs her rest. I'm sure this a lot to take in.  
**_  
I saw a picture of a nervous human teenage girl in her thoughts. I realized Rose wasn't mad at Esme at all.

_What the hell? What is going on? _

I could barely concentrate with his overwhelming desire in me, but I wanted to know what happened and the answer wasn't in anyone's thoughts. I was at the house now, and the sent was all around it. Clearly the girl had been here. She was still here according to Esme. She was sleeping.

_Easy target. She'll never even hear me._  
Emmett had caught up to me now and he looked confused as well.

No. Fight this. You don't have to be a monster.

"What is this?" he asked sniffing the air. He smiled.

"Human." I answered. For some reason, that grin he had on his face made me want to punch him in the jaw.

"No shit, Sherlock. I meant why is it in the house? He was still smiling, _why is this amusing? Isn't he as tortured by this sent as I am?_Rosalie was suddenly outside. She looked pissed. Emmett kissed her on the cheek, but she wasn't in the mood that.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" she asked me. She was furious. She thought I knew what Alice was keeping from her and wanted me to read Alice's thoughts and tell her what they were.

"No. Rose, why is there a human in the house?" I asked through my clenched teeth. I had my 

hands clenched into fists at my sides trying to choke down this bloodlust.

"How the Hell should I know? Alice won't tell anyone." She snapped at me. Her thought finished the sentence. _**All they would tell us is that we have to live with this human until, who knows how long. I can't even be comfortable in my own home.  
**_  
"They?" I asked; teeth still clenched.

"I think Carlisle's in on it, but he said she stays, and we can't argue the point."

I pushed past Rose and went into the house. Alice was sitting on the sofa, with Jasper on the floor, his head resting on her knees. He was reading a book in another language and Alice was absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair. She was still reciting Elements but now she had moved on to German.

"What is going on!?" I directed my question at Alice but she ignored me. Esme came into the room and spoke.

"Hello Edward, Did you have a nice hunt?"

I ignored he question. "Esme tell me what's going on here."

"We have a guest. She's a friend of Alice's. Bella will be here until Carlisle or Alice tells us otherwise. I know it's uncomfortable, but Carlisle likes her and asked us to be kind to her."

"What!" I turned to Alice. I was getting impatient. I was thirsty again and it was unbearable knowing the finest blood in the country, possibly the world, was only a few feet away. _How can they just stand here? Why aren't they fighting for her blood like I want to? _"What do you mean- "She's going to live here.''" I quoted angrily. Alice ignored me.

That's when I snapped.

**BPOV**

_"ALICE WHAT ARE THINKING! ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?!"_

I woke up to the sound of someone yelling at the top of their lungs. Not just any someone. Him.

_"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS IS DOING TO ME RIGHT NOW?! DO YOU!?"_

I got up from Alice's bed and peeked out the door; I couldn't see anyone, so they must be downstairs.

_"I WANT HER GONE BY THE TIME I GET BACK ALICE!" _  


I could hear Emmett now. "Oh, come on Edward, I always wanted a pet. And Carlisle already said we could keep this one." He laughed. I would have too if I wasn't so terrified.

_"SHE'S NOT A DOG, EMMETT, SHE'S A FUCKING DEMON. ARGH! GET IT OUT OF THE HOUSE!"_

Now I could hear Alice as well.

"No Edward, she's staying here."

Then I couldn't hear anything. After a moment I heard a car speeding down the drive and guessed it must be Edward.

I sighed and sat back on bed. If I knew Alice, which I did, she would be up here in two seconds to check on me. Sure enough I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said softly, knowing she would hear me full well even if I whispered.

"Good morning Bella." she sounded calm, but not her usual chipper self.

"What happened?" I asked

"Oh, Edwards just unhappy. He's mad that you're here. Well, not you exactly, just that a human is here."

"A very tasty human." I muttered.

"So it appears that you affect him the same so far. He's mostly angry with me because I keep ignoring him. I almost slipped when he started yelling at me but I managed to speak to him without giving anything away."

"And he left?"

"Yes."

"Will he be back?"

"I'm not sure yet; he hasn't decided. I'll let you know when he does. But first things first; you can shower in there," she pointed to her bathroom door. "I have everything you'll need in there; then you can come downstairs for breakfast."

She got up and left the room. I took what toiletries I had, (which wasn't much,) out of my bag and went in to the bathroom. I realized Alice must have gone to a store to get me my own things 

while I was still sleeping because displayed on the counter she had every kind of product you could think of that someone could use to groom one's self. I browsed through the different brands of shampoo and found the only one I recognized. Everything else had a French label. It was the same brand Alice insisted I used after I moved into the house in my old life. I knew for a fact that this was probably the most expensive shampoo you could buy in the US, and I felt guilty using it, but until I could go to the store myself, this would have to do. I vaguely wondered where Alice would have gotten this in forks, but then, she was Alice and that seem like a good enough answer in itself.

I showered quickly and then went back to the bed for my bag. It was gone; and in its place was an 'Alice approved' outfit. If I wasn't used t this already I might have slightly offended, but I put the outfit on anyway. I combed through my wet and let it hang to air dry. I took deep breath and went downstairs. They were all in the living room again, with the new addition of Emmett and no Carlisle. He would be working right now.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and was watching me. Emmett didn't even bother to pause the video game he was playing and now sound of it seemed abnormally loud as everyone froze.

Oh god, what are they thinking?

Alice decided to spare me the awkward silence. "Hey Bella, this is Emmett, my brother." She said with a wink. "Emmett, this is Bella."

"So, you're the reason Edward's got is panties in a twist, huh?" He looked me over as I frowned. He laughed at my expression and went back to his video game shaking his head. Rose was still glaring. I had a feeling that would be the only expression I'd see on her face for a very long while.

I noticed that I was feeling rather comfortable instead of nervous and looked over at Jasper. I smiled and he raised an eyebrow. I knew him well enough to recognize the gesture. He had little expressions that he'd use when he had those silent conversations with my Edward, and I'd learned a few. This meant he was asking a question. He was probably wondering if I knew what he was doing.

Esme spoke and pulled my attention way from Jasper. "Are you hungry dear? Alice and I made breakfast, we weren't sure what you like," she led me to the kitchen and Alice followed. I should have been shocked to see that together they had either made or bought every kind of typical breakfast food, but somehow I wasn't. It was so like Alice to go over the top.

"Wow, you guys really didn't have to do all this. Cereal would have been fine."

"Oh nonsense. What kind of hosts would we be if our guest wasn't provided with a nutrious, balanced diet?" Alice asked. I gave up, not wanting to argue. I decided on eggs, toast and 

bacon, then nibbled on a few different things so I could at least taste them before they went to waste.

After breakfast I excused myself and went back up to Alice's room to escape. I found my journal and kept writing. Even if that life was over, I still didn't want to forget any part it. I was left undisturbed until late in the afternoon when Alice brought me something to eat. I'd skipped lunch, but I wasn't hungry. My hand was cramping so I took a break and walked over to the window.

It was a little cloudy, but I could make out the moon behind one of the clouds. Most of the stars were hidden as well. I let out a sigh and walked out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door. It was dry, but still cold. I didn't really care. I walked into the yard and sat down on the grass. I looked at the sky and let my mind wander. I started thinking of Edward again, My Edward. I saw a star between the clouds and found myself wishing on it. Wishing that My Edward would find a way back to me.

_Where are you Edward? I _Sighed. I laid down in the grass, _please come and find me._ I was feeling cold but not from the weather. I felt cold and empty inside. I saw another star as the clouds shifted. I wished again, knowing it was no good. _You're breaking my heart, Edward. You said you'd never let anything separate us._ I felt tears stinging my eyes; I didn't bother to wipe them away. I just let them fall down out of the outer corners of my eyes. _Can't you see how lost I am?_ _Just look at me. I'm wishing on stars. That's pathetic. _I knew the wishing wasn't doing any good, so I closed my eyes. I thought of Edward holding me, his arms around me; lying in our bed. I longed for his kisses, to feel his hands on my bare skin, his gentle caresses. I sighed again. _This is all I can do Edward; dream about you. _Suddenly I wanted to sleep, just so I could see him, his laugh, his smile; just to be with him. I felt another tear roll down the side of my face. That was all I could do; dream of him. But that wasn't good enough, because if I went to sleep and dreamed of him it would be so much harder to wake up and lose him all over again. _But what else am I supposed to do? _I started thinking of all the promises Edward made me, useless now. He promised me forever. I used to believe him, but it turned out that forever with Edward was just too good to be true. I wondered if Edward was still out there somewhere, alone right now, missing me, daydreaming of me like I was of him. Did that other world seize to exist once I left it? The pain of thinking my Edward wasn't there somewhere anymore was worse than the pain of not being with him. I knew there was an Edward here in this world at this time, exactly like the one I just left. But he wasn't mine. He hadn't felt anything for me and experienced what Edward and I had together. _It was a miracle we ended up together the first time, what if he doesn't feel the same this time? _I shook my head to try and clear it. _No, Alice said everything would be ok. Even if I have to start over, I'll be with him again. Ok enough self pity..._I stood up and went back inside; Alice was waiting for me in the hall. She looked Happy if the grin on her face was any indication.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Edward is on his way home." she chimed.

"Oh, when will he be here?"

"Tomorrow morning sometime, he's taking his time for some reason."

"What's going to happen when he gets here?"

"Sorry Bella, I can't see that. I'll let you know if anything comes up. It's late, are you going to bed?"

I nodded even though I doubted whether I would get much sleep tonight or not. I said goodnight to her and went up to her room for the night. I changed into some new pajamas that Alice (I assumed) put out for me. I was starting to think she wasn't going to give my old things back. I think she was trying to slowly replace my wardrobe before I realized what she was doing. I'd have to tell her that I figured out her little scheme later.

After I was dressed I picked up my journal and lay down on my stomach on the bed and started writing again. An hour later I could feel my eyelids getting heavy and it was taking more effort to hold my pen. I closed my eyes just for a moment and the next thing I knew I was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I didn't have any dreams that night. In fact I didn't even know I'd fallen asleep until I was waking up. I was still on my stomach and my journal was upside down next to my head. I was feeling a little groggy until I remembered the conversation I'd had with Alice right before I'd gone to bed. I shot up into a sitting position and looked around for a clock.

_Oh no! What time is it?_

It was 8:15. I didn't hear anyone screaming so I assumed Edward wasn't back yet. I decided I didn't want to be in bed when he showed up. I hurried to the bathroom and showered, then proceeded to make myself presentable.

_Like that'll help. _I thought as I straightened my shirt and pushed a headband into place. Again I was wearing an Alice approved outfit. At least she let me wear jeans today. I was feeling sick from all the nerves. I knew today was inevitable, that I would have to face Edward again eventually, but not knowing what his reaction would be this time was making me worry.

Since I couldn't put this off, I decided to embrace it. I took a deep breath and went downstairs. Emmet and Rose were gone; most likely hunting. Alice was nowhere to be seen. Jasper was 

watching TV, or rather trying to decide what to watch. He was flipping through the channels a so fast a normal person wouldn't be able to see what was on the screen before he changed it.

"Hey Jazz…-sper…" I amended rather awkwardly. I thought he might think it odd for me to use his nickname given the fact he thought I didn't really know him.

"Good morning Bella," He answered, well aware I was slightly flustered by my near mistake. I'd have to be more careful with those small details. Jasper wasn't stupid and he'd figure out something more was going here. I'm sure he was already suspicious. He kept himself a safe distance from me across the room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around.

"Rosalie and Emmett are hunting; they should be back sometime after one. Carlisle left for work a while ago. Esme is in the backyard and Alice left to get something from town. She said if you wake up before she gets back to make sure you eat breakfast."

"I'm not very hungry." I told him. He looked at me for a moment and shrugged. He turned back to the TV. He was trying to giving me my space, bless his little non-beating heart. It was greatly appreciated. _I always did love Jazz; I wish I could tell him 'I missed you.'_

If he noticed how sentimental I'd just become, he didn't show it. I turned away and left the family room and went into the formal living room. As I looked at the piano I could hear Edward playing my lullaby in my head. He was trying to teach me how to play it just before….I shook my head. I didn't want to think about it anymore. Yet somehow I found myself walking toward the piano and sitting down on the bench. I sat there for a while staring out the window. I wasn't really sure how much time passed, but I slowly lowered my gaze to the black and white keys in front of me. I looked at them for a few moments then let my hand wander to them. I reached out and pressed a key at random. It was middle C, I knew that much. I could make out most of the keys if I found that one first. I found a different key; one higher on the scale, and slowly pressed the key, then another, and another. I played the basic melody to my lullaby one handed; at least as much as I knew. I could feel someone behind me, but couldn't make myself turn around. I kept playing but stopped abruptly when I came to the next key change. I sat there very still; not looking away from the piano. My heartbeat quickened.

"Hello Edward." I said.

**EPOV**

_What am I doing? _

It was 3 in the morning and I was half way to Alaska. I griped the steering wheel harder.

_-You coward, look at you, running away. And from what? A human. A simple human. A child. A girl. _

_Not running away- saving her life._ I tried to reason with myself. _She would have died if I'd stayed there…I would have killed her._

_-Just go back and finish her then, who is she to drive you away from your home and family?_

I considered this. The monster made a valid point. Not about taking her life, but about giving up the only things I cared about to get away from that all-consuming scent. Why was I the one leaving? I was _my_ house, _my_ family; not hers… She should've been the one who left. My family would never choose some human over me. I would just give them an ultimatum. Me or her. Of course I knew they would pick me; they're my family. I just wanted them to realize what they were doing. You can't just keep a human hostage- which is basically what they were doing since she could never leave now that she knew the truth.

_What the hell _does_ she know? Why is she even there? Damn; I wish I'd gotten some answers before I left. She obviously knew what we are, but she didn't look terrified in anyone's thoughts. What is wrong with her? Surly she must know the danger she is in. Staying in a house full of vampires is an easy way to die. Maybe she has a death-wish…_

_-I could fix that…. _

_Oh will you shut up- you're sick. I'm not going to kill her. Well, I'll try not to kill her, but she's asking for it alright. No, I'll just have to get everyone to realize how absurd this arrangement is then they'll get rid of her. I don't even care how they do it as long as I don't have to spell her anymore. Not like I'm ever going to forget that scent; but not having it two doors downs from my bedroom would help. And if they won't do It, I will. I'll convince her to leave. I'll make her fear me; even if she doesn't fear the others. _

I made a sudden u-turn and started back for Washington.

_How stupid can this girl really be? Has she no sense of self-preservation? Does she know she could literally be killed by a monster? We're every child's nightmare come true. Of course she would have nothing to fear from Carlisle; and Esme, Rose and Alice wouldn't intentionally harm a human. Well Rose seems to hate her, so maybe I shouldn't cross her off that list yet. She'd be somewhat safer with them than the guys. Emmett and Jasper weren't exactly known for their excellent control. Although Em hasn't slipped in a while; and Jazz is getting better. Ever since that near miss last year at school he's been able to keep himself in check. Agh- that shouldn't even matter. This is still incredibly reckless of them_

I was speeding down the highway_;_ fighting with myself the whole way. As much as I'd liked to have convinced myself I was doing this for my family's own good and the girl's as well, I couldn't silence the monster who was anxious for me to get to the girl and have a lapse in my control.

_Surly I'm strong enough to handle one little human. Her scent can't be that strong_. I tried to lie to myself. _You must have exaggerated this in your head- no one can smell that good. And if she did then wouldn't everyone else have noticed? Of course they would; and she'd have been long dead by now if that was the case. So obviously I'm making this more than it is. _

I was close to Vancouver now, almost to the border of Washington. Although it would only take me approx. 1/3 of the trip's driving time to get back home, I deliberately took my time to come up with a plan. I soon realized the trip was taking as long as it was supposed to; nearly five hours. The sun had been up for a while and I checked the clock. It was close to 8 now. No doubt Alice knew I was coming and what I had planned. Hopefully she wouldn't get in the way. She seemed a little protective over this girl for some reason. She probably wouldn't be too thrilled if I accidently killed her either. I hoped it wouldn't get that far before the girl realized the danger she was put in. I kept referring to her as 'she' or 'the girl.' Did I even remember what her name was?

_What was her name again? Jasper was thinking about her when he saw me arguing with Alice…. Oh, that's right; Bella. _I thought about her name like it was a dirty word._ Bella. If I could describe Hell in one word I would use _Bella_. Why the hell did she have to come and ruin my life?_

I was entering forks now; it was close to 9, and I would be home in a matter of minutes. Then I could take care of this problem.

I drove up the driveway and pulled into the garage. The Porsche was gone and I hoped the girl was too. I opened the door and started to get out only to be stunned by the wave air that was polluted with _her_.

_Damn, she must still be here._

I realized I'd been lying to myself when I thought this was exaggerated. Yet no one else seemed to have any trouble resisting her. That made me feel incredibly weak; to know that my control was so breakable after all these years of self discipline. _Hell, even Jasper could manage this one. _I inhaled deeply and clenched my jaw tight. I felt my throat tighten and burn; venom filled my mouth and I swallowed it back. I inhaled again and tried to fight the thirst. I had to fight it, or I might as well get back in the car and forget I ever came back. I don't think I could face my family again after that. Not after showing them what a coward I was. I was determined to get this over with and walked to the house. From the lack of subtle sound I could guess not every one was home.

_Good. _

I walked through the door and as if on cue Jasper filled me in.

"_**Hey Edward,"**_He thought, _**"Em and Rose are hunting, Alice is running an errand, Carlisle is at work, Esme is in the back**_. _**And yes, she is still here." **_He registered my mood. _"Damn; are you ok?"__He spoke._

"No." I snapped at him through clenched teeth. I didn't even look at him as I walked passed him, following her trail. Then I heard a note being played. I suddenly felt possessive.

_The little bitch is playing my piano. _

It wasn't completely mine. Esme bought it for the whole family; but since Rose and I where the only ones who knew how to play well and She didn't really have an interest in playing all that much, so I ended up being the only one who got any use out of it. That made it mine enough.

I had no idea was I was going to do but, I walked to the room and stopped in the door way. She hadn't heard me come in and she couldn't see me since her back was turned. She played another note. Then she began to slowly play the melody to a song. I listened, and was then caught by surprise.

_Have I heard this before? _I seemed to anticipate the notes before she played them and instinctively arranged a chord to match what she was playing. In my head it was a beautiful song when I added all the right cords and key changes. I found myself getting lost in the music for a moment and then the burning wasn't so bad. She stopped playing abruptly and I came back to reality. I remembered why I was here and how much I hated her. I also realized I'd walked to her and was now barely 4 feet from her. She sat there for a moment; then I was surprised again.

"Hello Edward." She said.

_She knew I was here. How?_

She started to turn around and I was prepared to give her hell and make her tremble with fear. She kept her head down as she turned but then looked up at me and for the first time I got a good look at her face. A was stunned for a moment because I felt an odd recognition. Her face. It was like I was trying to pull up a memory that wasn't really there. I knew her; but I didn't. I knew I'd never actually met her, yet somehow I knew her. Or remembered her; I wasn't sure. It was like déjà vu, but stronger, much stronger, and much more confusing. Different emotions were starting to fill me; Curiosity, desire, frustration, despair, shock, panic, guilt, hope. It was an emotional overload. I was stunned again when I felt, or rather heard, a new emotion. I couldn't make it out at first with all the confusion in my head. Then it cleared and I heard what it was trying to say.

_Love. _

It was only a whisper but the impact of it made it feel like it was being screamed it in my head. One word over and over again. I shook my head in denial. I looked at the girl and thought I might be reading what she was thinking, a possibility which was simply not possible. It felt like my head was spinning.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"No, what were you thinking?" I demanded to know. She looked at me and her heart started pounding even louder.

"I was trying to read your expression." She whispered, "It's not what I expected." She answered honestly.

_Me either. _

I admitted to myself that they were in fact my thoughts and not hers; however unwelcome as they were. I looked at her for a fraction of a second then I had to get away from her. I ran to my room and sat on the couch. I buried my face in my hands and sat perfectly still.

_What the hell was that?!_

_Well, fuck. Killing her is out of the question._

I realized that Alice must have been expecting this; that must be why the girl was here.

_What was she planning on doing? Having Carlisle change her? Did I even want that? I didn't mean for this to happen. God, I don't even know anything about her. Love at first sight isn't possible; especially when you want to kill that person and devour them. What is wrong with me? How can I be so sick and masochistic?_ I tried to find my hatred for her but it was somehow diminished and I only felt my own self-disgust. I didn't want to love her, damn it.

_Then I won't._ I decided_. I won't give into this absurd notion. I'll follow the plan. I'll get her to leave- and when she does this irrational feeling will leave with her._

I thought of her going away and felt pain thinking of her absence. Then I was disgusted with myself again.

_Now what the hell do I do? _

_Fuck. I can't think here, I need to focus. I need to get out of here_.

I jumped out of my window and started running. I needed to clear my head so I could think about this. I was running without a destination in mind; not that it mattered. I didn't even see the trees as I passed then. The only thing I could see was a pair of big browns eyes. What was most unsettling was the fact that they were so sad, yet so trusting when she looked at me. I couldn't figure it out. I'd done nothing to deserve anything from her. All my thoughts about her thus far where… well, less than honorable. Yet now I couldn't imagine killing her. Well, the monster in me could, but I wouldn't allow him to. It was too painful to imagine her in any harm. The thought of her leaving was unbearable and I wasn't sure why. That's what I wanted logically, but I knew it couldn't bare it. I knew I couldn't leave as well. So I decided to do the only thing that was in my power to fight this- I'd just ignore her and this _thing_ until it went away; if it went away.

Bella.

The name no longer represented Hell. It was something else entirely. I wasn't sure exactly what yet, but I was bound to find out soon.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and for all the reviews, they really help motivate me to write faster. (hint, hint) **

**Also, many of you keep saying how creative you think this is and I really have to give credit where it is due. I was inspired to write this story kind of as a sequel to a story a friend wrote. I quote her a few times, but everything else is mine.**

**My story can stand on it's own, but if you'd like to read hers you can email me and I'll give you the link since it's not letting me post here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **Sorry it took me so long! But here is the next chapter. This one is really short, and its more to fill the gap between events, but there will be more, I promise.

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

"Bella?" Alice called as she opened the front door. She sounded slightly panicked. I tried to call back but it came out as a whisper.

"I'm in here." I answered. I was still staring at the door way where Edward had run out minutes before. I was trying to figure out what had just happened. I expected him to be furious and try to do something really stupid, like convince me to leave, but what happened had surprised me. He didn't look angry, at least not at me, I could tell the difference now. He look confused, that much was certain, but there was something else, something in his eyes that reminded me of my Edward. If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was looking at me like he was in love with me again. I pushed away the hope I was starting to feel after having that thought. _I shouldn't think like that. It will only make this worse than it already is._

"oh, Bella…are you ok?" Alice looked at the expression on my face. "I was too far away when I realized he was already here. I thought I had enough time to run to town and be back before he got here but he changed his mind and didn't stop outside of town like he was going to and I'm so sorry I should have been here." She explained in a rush as she crossed the room an d sat on the bench with me. "What exactly did he say? I couldn't really make anything out once he was with you."

"He…he just…surprised me is all."

"Surprised you?" She asked.

"Well, he didn't react the way I thought he would." I explained what had happened and then looked at her; she looked as though this wasn't the least bit unexpected. I gasped.

"You! You knew he would act this way didn't you? Why didn't you tell me? I was expecting the worst and worrying about what was going to happen." I glared at her.

"Now Bella, don't be angry with me, please." She pleaded. "You know my visions aren't 100% guaranteed. I didn't want you to tell you something then have Edward change his mind about later."

I knew she was right and that she had a good reason for not sharing her information. I sighed and turned away to look out the window.

"Do you have any idea what actually happened to him?" I asked without looking at her. "I mean, why did he just run off like that, what was he thinking about. For a minute it seemed like he….oh, never mind."

" I think Edward might have just had a epiphany. Don't worry, he didn't actually leave; he'll be back in a few hours. He's probably trying to figure out what just happened to him."

"And what do you think just happened to him?" I asked as I turned back to face her. She leaned closer to whisper into my ear so no one would have a chance of overhearing.

"Don't worry Bella, he'll love you." She whispered as she smiled.

"Alice I-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Oh come on Bella, isn't that exactly what happened last time? Hmm? You said he told you that actually falling in love with you happened all of a sudden when you talked about him in your sleep. In that one moment he realized he loved you, simple as that." She folded her arms and sat back.

"But Alice, it's not that simple. Edward had more time to get to know me then; more time to adjust to everything. It wasn't something that happened overnight. It took months for us to even speak to each other."

"oh, psh." She waved her hand in the air, dismissing my remarks. "So it's a little more fast paced this time, isn't that a good thing?" she asked.

"I guess so..." I answered, letting this new possibility sink in.

"Everything will be fine; well, eventually… I promise." She smiled and gave me a small hug. "Oh, and I have something for you." She reached into her large designer purse and pulled out something wrapped in brown paper and handed it too me. It looked like a book.

"open it!" she exclaimed excitedly.

I pulled off the paper and looked at it. I was right, it was a book. Most people would have been disappointed by getting a book as a gift, but not me. It was bound in navy blue leather with a gold border all along the edges and the spine. There was no title on the front so I curiously opened it. The first couple pages where blank, so I looked for the title page. There didn't seem to be one. I skimmed though the book and it was completely blank.

_Oh of course, it's a journal._

"Its a journal," Alice explained, pointing out the obvious. "I saw that you'd finish your first one this morning so I went and got you another one, well, two actually. I'll give you the other one when you finish with this one. There's 256 pages so this one should last a few days at least."

"Thank you, Alice." I hugged her again. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and keep writing." She nodded and I went upstairs.

I had just settled down on the bed with my journal when I heard loud noise like a then a crash. I got up quickly and when into the hall. The noise was coming form the next room; Alice's "project room" where she kept all her random things she used for parties and such. It was about half the size of a normal room, but still big enough to hold everything.

I peeked my head around the door. The room was completely empty except for Esme and it looked like she was knocking out the wall that connected that room to the boy's game room.

Alice must be wanting to expand her room. I smiled to myself and left before Esme noticed me. Ha! Wait till Emmett comes home. Alice had a bad habit for taking over other people's rooms sometimes., and Esme took any excuse to remodel.

I settled myself back and on the bed and began to write; trying to get everything out of my head and onto the paper. I was trying to keep that part of my life alive in some way, just in case these ended up being to only memories of Edward and I together.

I wrote all though the day, only stopping when Alice or Esme made me eat something. They were all too aware of my fragile human needs. I was just finishing a page when I heard a door open and slam shut.

Edward was home.


	7. Authors Note

**Announcement:**

**Hey everyone, Thank you so much for the Reviews! They really make my day; I love knowing that people actually read and like my story. I just wanted to let you all know that I do intend on finishing the story, it might just take a little while. You see, I'm getting married April 25****th**** so I'm doing a lot of planning and preparing for that, plus I'm working two jobs and still trying to make time to spend with my Fiancé. So please be patient, I will finish as soon as I can. Again, thank you so much for taking an interest in my story and for motivating me to continue my writing.**

**Emily**


	8. For All Our Sakes

To My Faithful Readers:

Thank you all for keeping up with the story even though I've been busy and going through what will be one of my biggest life changes. I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about you nor the story, and I really want to finish it, but I've been having either lack of motivation or inspiration. So, to speed things along and maybe spark those creative thoughts, I was hoping to get some of you to tell me how you would like the next chapter or two to happen, and in return I would dedicate the chapter to you and credit your genius. If you are up for the challenge, you can email me with any ideas or thoughts, and the name you would like to appear on the story. My email is Emmy_jo14(at)hotmail(dot)com.

Hope to hear from you soon.

(The more responses I get the quicker you'll get the ending you've been waiting for!)

Thanks- Em


End file.
